Some Things Are in Flux
by PrincessAndula
Summary: Please, no flames on my lack of research.  This was more or less canon when I wrote it  other than changing the canon with time travel, but all was explained in the story .  I wrote this BEFORE series 2 came out in the United States, so it is now AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Some Things Are in Flux**

_Chapter One_

"I wish I could undo that."

Unbeknownst to one another, that thought was echoing through the minds of every inhabitant of Downton Abbey. It was also echoing through the mind of one Donna Noble, as she recalled the harsh words she had spoken to her best friend.

"You're such a callous, unfeeling, alien freak!" she had screamed. "I don't know why you bother with humans when you've got no shred of humanity! I bet you never really cared for that Rose Tyler you go on so about!"

It wasn't fair and she could see in his eyes that both of his hearts were breaking. Donna knew she had a fiery temper to match her ginger hair. She also knew she couldn't cross her own timeline to unsay those words. For the first time in months, Donna Noble, Miss Tough-Cookie herself, broke down and wept.

The Doctor walked in to "her" room. He had a grim look on his face. "Donna, do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"No!" Donna replied. "Don't be an idiot! I'm sorry for what I said earlier; I love traveling with you!" She paused, and then asked more quietly than was characteristic of her, "Do you want me to leave?"

The Doctor quickly crossed the room and clasped her shoulders with a watery grin. "Now why would I want my best friend to leave? I've been thinking about how hard it is on you to see people hurting and not be able to fix it. So I had an idea: much of history is fixed, but some things are in flux. I've set the navigation on the T.A.R.D.I.S. to pinpoint a time and place with a lot of flux. You can help people to your heart's content!"

Donna jumped up. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Right!" exclaimed the Doctor. "Allons-y!"


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own anything.

_Chapter Two_

"Ah yes, I had quite forgotten about that advertisement," came the confused but sonorous voice of Charles Carson as he stared at the paper in the younger-looking man's hand. "And your name was?"

"John Smith."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Smith. And, this, I presume, is Mrs. Smith?"

"Blimey, no!" cried the ginger, "I'm not his wife!"

Carson cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So sorry; I thought since you were traveling together…"

"My name's Donna Noble. I'm his…"

"Sister!" interrupted the brunette.

"Different last names?" questioned the butler.

"Half-sister," the skinny man amended. "My mum married Geoffrey Noble after my father died."

"I see. May I see your references?"

"John Smith" retrieved the paper from his pocket. Charles Carson seemed oblivious to the fact that this was the same piece of paper he had been shown before.

"Everything looks to be in order. Donna, you are to report to Mrs. Hughes. Tell her I sent you. John, if you'll follow me to your room, I shall explain your duties more thoroughly."

"John" and Donna parted ways, giving each other a covert wink.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything.**

_Chapter Three_

Donna hid behind the door with Anna, Gwen, Daisy, and O'Brien as Thomas paraded past with Kemal Pamuk.

"What a total snack!" Donna purred.

"A what?" O'Brien asked, her expression showing she thought Donna was insane.

"Never mind."

Just then, Mrs. Hughes caught them all, and they dispersed to their duties. But Donna had a hard time concentrating as she daydreamed about the handsome Kemal.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Doctor Who or Downton Abbey. Just for the record.**

_Chapter Four_

"You had to go and make me a housemaid!"

"Donna…"

"Couldn't have made me a fine lady so I could cozy up to Mr. Pamuk, oh no."

"He wouldn't be interested in you anyway…"

Donna slapped him. "Thanks a heap, mate!"

"I'm sorry. I only meant that he's interested in Lady Mary."

"And that couldn't change?"

"It's fixed."

"So they're going to get married?"

"No."

"Then…"

"He's going to die in her bedroom tonight."

"What!"

"At midnight tonight, Kemal Pamuk will enter Lady Mary's bedroom. He will not leave the room alive. That much is fixed."

"How dreadful! What happens?"

"Without any interference from us he…they…well, he'll die of a heart attack and Lady Mary will return him to his own room with the assistance of Lady Grantham and Anna. Lady Mary's reputation will be in a precarious position."

"And if we do interfere?"

"If anything changes Lady Mary's course of action tonight, or if Pamuk is found in her room before he has a heart attack, a fight will ensue. Pamuk will still be killed in her room; possibly others. A scandal will ruin Lady Mary and the entire family; Turkey will declare war on England, and all of history will be thrown into chaos."

"I thought you brought me here because stuff was in flux and I could help?"

"You can. You can make sure the information doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Whose?"

"Here's what you must do…"

That night, Donna cornered Daisy, the young scullery maid, and distracted her while a man's body was carried across the big house.


	5. Chapter 5

**The wonderful country of Britain is the home of Doctor Who and Downton Abbey. As I am American, I obviously do not own them.**

_Chapter Five_

The fair was coming to Downton, and it was the first time since the death of Pamuk that the staff had spoken of anything else. Donna breathed a sigh of relief, as she'd had a difficult time steering the conversation away from Lady Mary.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Isobel Crawley sought audience with Lady Grantham.

"My lady?"

"Please, Cousin Isobel, call me Cora."

"Thank you, cousin, I shall."

"What brings you here this fine day, cousin Isobel?"

"Well, Cousin Cora, Matthew is at work and Moseley's hands need time to heal, but I have urgent need of a pair of strong male hands to lift a few things around the house. Could you spare one of your footmen for an hour or so?"

"I don't see why not, cousin Isobel. Carson?" Lady Grantham turned to the butler who was standing in the doorway and inquired, "Could you send one of the footmen with Mrs. Crowley?"

"Certainly, my lady. In fact, here comes John Smith now. "

The Doctor was just walking past the drawing room.

"John. Smith! John Smith!" Carson's deep voice had an edge of irritation to it by the time he said the servant's full name.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. How can I be of service?"

"You will return home with Mrs. Crowley and assist her with lifting some heavy items in her house."

"Yes, sir."

As they walked back to the house Isobel lived in with her son Matthew, she struck up a conversation.

"How long have you been working at Downton, Mr. Smith."

"Oh, not very long at all, ma'am. We were hired some time after you came, as a matter of fact."

"We?"

"My…my sister, Donna, and I."

"Oh, that's lovely, that you have family here with you."

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, it certainly is." He peered more closely at her. "Pardon me, ma'am, but haven't we met somewhere before we came to Downton Abbey?"

"No, I think not."

"I'm certain I recognize you from somewhere. Flydale North, perhaps?"

"No, I've never been there. Is it nice?"

"Very…I hope I'm not being impertinent; but you look so very familiar. Are you related to anyone from Flydale North? Any Joneses, perhaps?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Are you from Flydale North? Perhaps you are just homesick?"

"No, not at all. I've never been to Flydale North. I mean, I've never lived there. Of course I've been there; or how could I have thought I met you there."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Around this time, it has probably occurred to you to wonder why the Doctor is taking "the slow path" and "in the right order". He isn't. He's taken several mini-trips in the TARDIS—some with Donna and some without—but the TARDIS keeps bringing them back to Downton soon enough that they won't be missed. She knows their work is not done. Since Doctor Who is about time travel and Downton Abbey skips large chunks of time when there is no action, I wanted to give you a warning now—I'm about to do the same. There is a large chunk of time missing between chapters 5 and 6. Just imagine nothing Downton changes except for the addition of John Smith and Donna Noble downstairs. Whatever other adventures you want to believe go on for the Doctor and Donna when they hop into the TARDIS are yours to imagine.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned Downton, there would be nothing for the Doctor to fix. If I owned the Doctor, I would be traveling with him instead of writing about him.**

"John" and Donna had been given some time off to visit their family while the Crawleys were in London for the season. This meant time for a longer adventure in the TARDIS without as much bother about coming back on time. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled levers and whacked something with a rubber mallet.

"How about we travel to the 42nd century on the planet Razzlentack? They have their equivalent of the World's Fair with rides and food you couldn't begin to dream of!"

Donna laughed. "Let's do it!"

The Doctor turned a dial, and then spun around the console room with a grin. "Allons-y!"

The engine whorped for a bit and the TARDIS landed with a jolt that sent the Doctor and Donna crashing into each other against a railing.

"Ouch! Get off me! For a skinny little stick of nothing, you sure are heavy!" Donna yelled.

"Sorry, "he apologized, straightening up. "Shall we go to the fair?" He crooked his arm for her to take.

"Not dressed like this!" Donna replied, gesturing to her maid's uniform, out of which she hadn't bothered to change. "What are they wearing in the 42nd century on Razzle-Dazzle whatever it is?"

"Hmm…when you get to the wardrobe room, take 3 rights and a left, climb the ladder, and try the green box."

Forty-five minutes later, Donna reemerged from the wardrobe room wearing a skintight silver jumpsuit with large shoulder pads and white go-go boots.

"This is more like it, Spaceman!" she chirped, "This is how you're supposed to get to dress when you travel through space and time!"

The Doctor crooked his arm again with a grin, and this time his companion gladly accepted the proffered limb. "To the fair?" he asked.

"To the fair!"

As the TARDIS doors opened and they looked out, a disappointed sigh escaped Donna's lips.

"What?" the Doctor cried. "How did…what?"

"Doctor, it looks just like old photos of…"

"London, June 1914."

Donna punched him in the shoulder, "Oi, Spaceman! You told me we were going to 42nd century Razzamatazz! We just hopped a couple of miles? What kind of pilot are you, anyway?"

"Never mind that, look at what you're wearing. You'd better go change before you start a riot. I've got a feeling the TARDIS brought us here for a reason and she's not letting us leave until we accomplish it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I sort of own the strange woman, but not entirely. I don't own anything else.**

_Chapter 7_

An hour and a half later, Donna emerged from the TARDIS wardrobe room in suitable Edwardian garb to find the Doctor muttering to the console and petting her.

"What did you bring us here for, old girl?" he asked.

Not surprisingly, he received no answer.

"Come on, Doctor," Donna began, grabbing his arm. "Let's go see what there is to see. We better just try not to run into the Crawleys, is all."

"You're right, Donna," he replied, opening the door. "After you."

"Are we using the same cover story as before?" Donna queried.

"We'd better, just in case we cross paths with someone again at Downton. I've a feeling we're not finished there."

"I don't see anything weird, do you?"

"No. I wonder why she brought us here…" the Doctor mused.

Just then, a woman raced around a corner and collided into them.

"Oi, watch it!" both the stranger and Donna shouted simultaneously.

The Doctor bent to pick up the parcel the woman had dropped. She smacked his hand away.

"Fat's mine, ya blighter! 'Ands off!"

"Sorry; I was just trying to help."

"Well, don't. I'll 'elp me own self, fank you very much." With that, she grabbed the bundle and turned to walk the way she's come. Just as she started to round the corner, she turned back around and scurried back to the Doctor and Donna, linking arms with both of them and walking back the way they had originally come.

"Just play along," she hissed, "an' I'll make it worf your while." Then she began to laugh loudly.

With a shrug at Donna, the Doctor began to laugh, too. Donna just scowled.

In a moment, the trio was standing a few feet in front of the TARDIS.

"Blimey! What's a gavver's Charles Fox doing 'ere?" the woman yelped. "Fis ain't never been 'ere before; I ball and chalk past 'ere ev'ry bloomin' day!"

"Perhaps they just installed it recently?" the Doctor supplied.

"In fe past twenny minutes? I daan't fin' so, mate. Somefing odd about fis one, fere is…it don't look like fe ofers 'round 'ere." She reached her hand out to the door.

"Did you lock it?" Donna whispered.

"I don't remember!" the Doctor whispered back in alarm.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the characters, but I do own Corvidae.**

_Chapter 8_

The Doctor and Donna watched with bated breath as the strange woman opened the door of the blue police box.

"Blimey! Fis ain't a gavvers Charles Fox! an' it's bigger on fe bleedin' inside!"

The Doctor groaned. "Does that answer your question, Donna?"

His companion smacked him upside the head.

The other woman turned to them. "Wot d'ya know 'bout fis?"

"Nothing," Donna and the Doctor replied in unison, both trying to look innocent and miserably failing.

"Don't yew dare lie ter me! I kna ya 'ave summit ter do wif fis!" The interloper examined the console. "Blimey! It's a ruddy spaceship!"

The two friends sighed in unison. Donna spoke up. "Yes, it's a ruddy spaceship!" Smacking the Doctor, she added, "Nice going, Spaceman."

"Spaceman?" queried the stranger. "'re ya sum sorta alien?"

The Doctor nodded.

"'N' yew?" she gestured towards Donna.

"No!"

"Not from 'round 'ere, 're ye?"

"Yes, and no. I'm from Cheswick in the future."

The other woman let out a sigh that seemed like one of…relief? "Fanks be to Pica!" she exclaimed.

The Doctor jumped at her words and began to stare at her. She had very fair skin, glittering eyes, and a streak of white in her black hair. Her nose was sharp and pointy, almost beaklike. Her arms strained the fabric of her gown, but seemed more muscular than flabby. As the Doctor studied her, an extraordinary thing happened. Her sleeves slid open and from those muscular arms extended shiny black feathers.

"You're Corvidian!" he cried, as Donna did a double-take.

"What in the heck is a Corvidian?" Donna demanded.

"Corvidians, " he nodded toward the feathered femme, "correct me if I'm wrong, are the inhabitants of the planet Corvidae in the Avia System—about 10,000 light years from the Milky Way. Their unique lungs can process the air of almost any atmosphere and they have a strong penchant for collecting shiny items. The feathers on their wings/arms are retractable, which causes them to look much like humans when not in flight. Female Corvidians lay anywhere from 5 to 8 eggs per year during their adult life. The eggs are blue-green with flecks of brown and grey and are about the size of a grapefruit. They are extremely intelligent; their brains to body mass ratio is about the same as humans. Corvidians mate for life; once a year each community holds a mating festival that largely resembles a Las Vegas wedding chapel. Corvidians have a life expectancy of the equivalent of 25 earth years, although 1 year on Corvidae equals about 15 earth years. Corvidae is the closest planet in orbit around the star Avi, which is their sun. Also, for some strange reason, the language of that planet has always been almost exactly the same as the Cockney dialect of English. Some experts say the Corvidian language came first"

"Fat is fe bloomin' truf."

The Doctor beamed proudly in his knowledge.

"So what are you doing here?" Donna asked.

"A murder from me 'ometahn came on a scoutin' expedition Donkey's Ears ago. We 'oped ter collect sum of te gold 'n' silver fer which yer planet is famous. Me murder left after a short nickel 'n' dime, but I stayed behind because I fell in golden dove."

"Aww!" Donna cooed.

"I wish ter Pica I nivver 'ad."

"Why is that?" asked Donna, compassionately, thinking of her own failed relationship with Lance Bennet.

"I ruined 'is Porridge Knife," lamented the alien. "'e wanted children, but no eggs I laid could ever 'atch. Not fat 'e even knew I was layin' eggs. Also, I couldn't stop takin' shiny fings. 'e took fe blame when fe regimental silver went missin', but it was me wot took it."

"Regimental silver?" the Doctor echoed. "What is your name?"

"Fideslia Onionette."

"Your married name, here on earth," clarified the Doctor.

"Vera Bates."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

"Vera Bates? Your husband is John Bates?" the Doctor clarified.

"Yeah, ya know 'im?"

"We sure do. We work with him!"

"'e's got 'imself a proper job now, 'as 'e? Blimey! I knew leavin' 'im was da right fn'ter do. Nuff said, yeah? Is 'e 'appy?"

"More or less," replied the Doctor with a noncommittal shrug. He didn't know how to approach the subject of Anna with the man's wife.

"Wot's da less about?"

Donna decided it was only fair to give the woman—sorry, alien—a straight answer. "Well, I think he wonders what happened to you. And there is a young lady who works with us that is, well, shall we say rather infatuated with him?"

"An' 'ow does 'e feel about 'er?"

The Doctor started coughing as though he had choked on his own saliva. Donna turned red and squirmed a bit. These actions were response enough for Vera/Fideslia.

"'e loves 'er, don't 'e? Awright geeezzaa! Now I can die in peace. Sorted mate."

"What?" exclaimed the DoctorDonna.

"I'm almost two, mates. A've bin 'ere most of me Porridge Knife. I'm gonna die ov old age soon. But it does me 'eart good ta know that John'll 'ave a second chance at 'appiness. Know what I mean?"

The Doctor touched her shoulder with a sympathetic smile. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Tell John I loved 'im. Tell 'im I died. Tell 'im ter be 'appy. Okay?"

"We will," promised Donna solemnly.

"Anything else?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, if I' wouldn't be an' all much trouble…"

"Anything," he repeated firmly.

"Well, since yew 'ave dis 'ere ruddy spaceship, could yew take me 'ome? I'd like ter see me own planet once mawer befawer I ?"

"Of course we will, Fideslia. Of course we will."

"Fanks be to Pica!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here comes another time jump. This takes place during the final episode of series 1 of Downton Abbey. "John Smith" and Donna did deliver Vera/Fideslia's message to Bates and he is now pursuing Anna, while she went home to die peacefully in her sleep. The Crawleys have now returned home and received the news of her ladyship's pregnancy, which is putting a strain on Matthew and Mary's relationship (as he believes her reluctance to give him an answer is due to the entail being in question). You know the scene: Cora wants a bath. O'Brien is angry because she thinks she's about to be sacked, so when Cora drops the soap…**

"Sarah O'Brien, this is not who you are! My lady if you could just wait…"

The sound of Lady Grantham's voice screaming comes from the bathroom. Sarah's eyes slide shut. _What have I done?_ The silence following the scream is terrifying. _Have I killed her?_ O'Brien runs to the bathroom.

"My lady! What happened?"

Cora is still in the tub, huddled under the water, a look of utter shock on her face. She seems to regain her voice at that moment. "What are you doing in here?"

A red head pops up from behind the tub. "Just tidying up a bit," Donna says cheerfully. "I'm a maid; it's what I do." She saunters over to O'Brien and hands her the soap. "Here, you dropped this."

That was the last time anyone at Downton saw Donna Noble, or John Smith for that matter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the Epilogue requested by "downtonian". It's really over now. Enjoy!**

_Epilogue: 4 months later_

Cora's screams were heard throughout the house, which was quite a feat considering its size. Robert paced in his library, with John Bates hovering watchfully by.

"I'd forgotten how difficult childbirth was for her. She had such a hard time with each of the girls. It has been so long. I hope it is not dangerous for her to have a babe at her age."

"I'm certain she will be fine, my lord."

"Thank you, Bates."

Lady Violet swept into the room. "I came as soon as I could. Anna tells me I am to be a grandmother again?"

"Yes." Robert gestured toward the stairs as Cora let out another cry of pain.

Violet looked around. "Is Matthew here? I should think he would want to know the sex of the child."

"No. He asked that we send William to inform him. I think he wishes to avoid Mary, and I believe he said he had something to give to William before he left for the front."

"Then you must send your footman to war? But Thomas has already left! You will be short-staffed!"

Robert opened his mouth to reply, but was preempted by Isobel rushing into the room.

"Cousin Robert!"

"What's wrong? Oh, dear God, no! Cora's stopped screaming; she's not dead?"

Isobel laughed. "No, my dear cousin, she and the baby are quite healthy and happy."

"The baby is here?"

His cousin nodded. "You have a son."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Robert, I did not raise you to be a nincompoop. The woman said you have a son. That means it is a boy."

"Of course, Mother. Cousin Isobel, when may I see my wife?"

"Right now, if you wish."

Robert ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Violet huffed. "So undignified."

"He's just excited, Lady Grantham," Isobel soothed.

Violet turned sharply towards her. "And what will your son do now, Mrs. Crawley?"

"Excuse me?"

"Does Matthew intend to stay on in Downton? Or will he return home?"

Isobel hesitated. "He hasn't mentioned it to me, but I expect he will return home if he is not needed in His Majesty's service."

"The service? Would Matthew really go to war?" Mary asked from the doorway.

Isobel looked sadly at her young cousin. The heartache in the girl's eyes was obvious. Mrs. Crawley was still having difficulty not blaming Mary for the rift with her son. But she could not bear to be unkind.

"I am afraid he might. He feels it is his duty. He was only hesitant because he knew he had a duty to Downton as well, but with the arrival of your new brother, that duty is discharged."

"But, he…"Mary could not continue if she wished to hold her composure.

"He could die, yes," Isobel finished grimly.

Mary ran from the room. She ran all the way to Matthew's front door. She knocked, but did not wait for Moseley to answer before she entered. She ran past the bewildered valet and opened the door to the drawing room.

Matthew's back was to the door. He heard it open, but did not turn. "So, I take it the baby has arrived?"

"Yes," panted Mary.

Matthew spun around in surprise. "Mary! I was expecting William."

"I know. I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"What? Is it a girl and you want to marry me now?" Matthew didn't bother hiding the bitterness in his tone.

"Half right," Mary said archly.

"You have another sister."

"No."

Matthew's expression softened for an instant. He studiously hardened it again. "So, you have a brother at last? Then I am no longer needed here."

"Half right again."

"Mary, don't toy with me."

"Oh, Matthew! I am…"Mary hesitated and took a deep breath; the next word out of her mouth was strangled and barely audible, "sorry. I have been dreadfully unfair to you."

Matthew nodded. Mary searched the room apprehensively.

"Is there any danger of us being overheard?"

"If you mean, would Moseley listen in, no, not intentionally. But if he comes by to see if we need anything, he might hear what we are saying."

"Perhaps we could go for a stroll?"

"Mary, what are you playing at?"

"Nothing, Matthew. I just need to speak to you privately."

"Very well," he sighed, gesturing toward the door.

The cousins walked outside. When they were a good distance from the house, and no servants were in sight, Mary spoke again.

"Matthew, the baby was never the reason I hesitated to accept your proposal."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better."

Mary sighed. "I was praying that the child would be a boy, but I didn't honestly believe God would answer a prayer from the likes of me."

"Congratulations, now you won't be forced to marry me."

"Thank you. However, you still fail to understand me."

"Perhaps that is because you fail to make your meaning clear."

"Matthew, I am in love with you. I don't care if it is unladylike of me to say it!"

Matthew looked shocked. "I still cannot fathom what you are trying to explain to me. If you loved me, why did you not accept my proposal? Why did you want your mother to give birth to an heir?"

Mary hung her head. "Because to accept your proposal, I would have to…confess something to you, which I am loathing to do."

"What? You just confessed your love for me. What else must you confess to accept a proposal?"

Mary took a deep breath. "I am not virtuous."

"What?"

She spoke louder this time. "I am not virtuous."

Matthew turned to look her in the eye. "Do you mean to say that you have…?" Mary nodded.

"Then the rumors about the Turk were true?"

Mary nodded again.

"Were there any others?"

She shook her head vigorously.

They walked in silence for a time.

"Why did you wish for the child to be male, if not to avoid this conversation altogether?"

"Because I realised too late that I needed you to know the truth. I know you must find it easy to believe that I am impure, but I knew if the child were female, you would never believe that I deeply love you."

"So you would wish to marry me even though I am no longer the heir to anything, much less your father's estate?"

Mary nodded. "I know that is impossible, considering my past. But I couldn't bear the thought of you never knowing how much I cared. All the more so when I heard that you might join His Majesty's forces. I could not let you go to your grave without telling you how much I love you."

Matthew swept Mary into his arms and kissed her passionately. Surprised, she stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed into his embrace and kissed him back. When they finally separated for air, Matthew said, "What's past is past, Mary. I would be honored if you would be my bride."

As they kissed again, neither noticed the man and woman watching them from the doorway of a big, blue box.


End file.
